


Before Dawn

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Moonlight shines on Usnavi's face as he leans up on an elbow to look at her. He smiles, his eyes lidded with sleep. His hair is sticking up. She smiles back.---A quick ficlet about Vanessa and Usnavi shaping their lives around each other as they each try to have a full life of their own. Also they bang in the middle of the night.





	Before Dawn

Quietly she opens the door and quietly she closes it but try as she might to be silent, Vanessa hears a tired sigh from the bed and a stirring and it's not long before Usnavi's slurred voice calls out for her in the dark.

 

"Vanessa? Is that you?"

 

She curses herself for not taking off her heels before walking in. It's much too late already, especially for an early bird like him who rarely makes it past the halfway mark of a movie. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she removes her earrings, unties her hair, pours herself a glass of water. Her eyes feel so heavy, her body all danced out. Though there is barely any sound, she almost still hears the thumping bass of the club at her ears.

 

"Yeah, baby, it's me," she whispers, every decibel too loud in the quiet of the night. "You can go back to sleep."

 

She gulps down some water, parched after the night out, almost as much as she's exhausted. Moonlight shines on Usnavi's face as he leans up on an elbow to look at her. He smiles, his eyes lidded with sleep. His hair is sticking up. She smiles back.

 

"Did you have a good time?" He asks.

 

She nods, messing with his hair on her way to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her as he walks by. The light above her mirror blinds her but she gets used to it and rubs her eyes before pulling off her dress. She drops it into the laundry basket Usnavi bought her − she supposes it is more practical than her old method consisting of a pile of worn clothes in a corner that she just shoved into a bag and brought down to the laundry room whenever it reached a certain height. She should have known that letting him into her life would clean it all up. Not a bad way to live.

 

"Did _you_?" She asks through the open door, grabbing a cotton ball, pouring makeup remover onto it. Usnavi has rearranged all the toiletries in her small bathroom cupboard in her absence tonight. They look neat, though she'll have to talk to him about not mixing makeup with lotions. "Did you make it past nine or did you crash as soon as I left?"

 

"I mean, you know…"

 

She rubs away her makeup that was starting to get smudged. Her neck and back feel sweaty from the dancing but her limbs are sore and she doesn't find it in her to shower tonight. What time is it, one in the morning, two, three? She switches off the light and slides under the covers Usnavi holds up for her, his arm wrapping around her waist as she settles into his side.

 

"I had a great night," she mutters, nestling against his warm body.

 

The studio is filled with silence except for the distant dull sound of traffic a few floors below and she doesn't feel like breaking the peace.

 

"I wish you'd wear that dress more," he says, pressing kisses against her neck, his fingers tracing circles on her naked back. "You were lookin' so pretty in it." He kisses down her shoulder, bolder. "And prettier without."

 

She snorts. Both of them tired out of their mind, and now is the time Usnavi picks to be the smooth seducer he so tries to be. She sighs in numb pleasure as his leg slides between hers and his kisses get insistent on her bare skin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls his mouth to hers and gives him a slow, sleepy kiss. The smart thing would be to go to sleep, but she's got tomorrow morning off and she's never been the smart one anyways. She bites on his lip, getting a groan out of him.

 

"Baby," she whispers, "Make me feel good."

 

Soft lazy fingers caressing her hip, her inner thigh, Usnavi makes adorable little sounds, sighs verging into moans as he rubs up against her, palming her, giving her a taste of what's to come. She parts her legs to give him better purchase, playing with his hair, offering her neck for him to cherish as well.

 

"You're my little homemaker," she tells him, squeezing him closer, lips at his ear. "Cause you make anywhere home when you're there."

 

She starts to feel aware of his dick against her thigh through his sweatpants and pushes back to give him the notion of rubbing himself off against her, too tired to do it for him.

 

"And you're my star," he says. "And I feel like a superhero with you."

 

"That's two different comparisons," she replies and he snorts breathlessly against her skin, pressing a finger inside her. "Mmh, more…"

 

He adds another one but keeps the pace just as slow. She feels the slide of him all the more acutely when there is nothing else to focus on. Finding her lips again, he kisses her like there is all the time in the world for her to get into it as leisurely as she wants.

 

"Usnavi…" She breathes out his name, her boyfriend, her lover, the one she lets stay, the one she _wants_ to stay.

 

They say he lucked out. Sonny and Benny certainly think so, not to mention Daniela, but at least Nina knows some of the truth and Vanessa knows it all. _She's_ the lucky one. Any guy could make her feel like she's hot, but Usnavi sees something else. He knows how moody she gets, how rough and tough, but he's seen her vulnerable as well and hasn't loved her any less for it. He knows some of her secrets, tidbits of her past, the parts of her that she hates, and still he's here loving her and kissing her and she feels lucky for that.

 

"Baby, c'mere," she pulls his sluggish body above hers, her face into his neck where he smells like home.

 

He says nothing but just the quiet breath of him at her ear is enough. His hand between her legs is enough, the other in her hair, the softness of their exhaustion. Her moreso than him, having been out and busy all night while he made himself at home for a quiet evening in.

 

People don't always get that, get how Vanessa and Usnavi keep their own separate lives going alongside what they share together, often more apart than they're together. Certainly, other couples live together and do everything together and don't even spend their nights apart. Or maybe it's just Nina and Benny. They don't know that whatever Vanessa is doing out and about, she has Usnavi in her heart one way or another, and when Usnavi stays put, he's keeping it neat for her, making a home. Sometimes they don't see each other for days, but they love one another and in any case, their lives are on a converging path. One day, Usnavi will move into this studio he so likes to tend to and they'll share some other label than boyfriend and girlfriend, though there is a lifetime of fun before it comes to that.

 

"You're so pretty," he whispers and she loves to hear only his voice in the night, and the quiet rustle of the sheets, the sound of skin to skin. "How are you so pretty?"

 

"Yoga and green tea," she replies, feels his smile into her hair. "And a cute boyfriend who makes me happy. Baby, your hand."

 

Usnavi picks up the pace he had been dropping, too busy kissing her cheek, her ear, her hair. With a tug, she pulls his sweatpants just enough, strokes him and though she's not up for some fancy sexy technique, he quickly fills out in her palm.

 

"Did you wanna…"

 

She nods into his shoulder, parting her legs further, tangling them with his own. They sigh when he enters her and he leans on an elbow, his arm circling her head protectively, lovingly, a vice of tenderness. Leaning up, she kisses him, wrapping her arms around him, the warmth of his body above hers. He lets her be soft when she needs to be and there is love in that as well. Vanessa has spent her life showing how much tougher she is than anyone else, fighting for everything because god knows she gets to expect nothing if she doesn't, and in a way she has molded her own comfort zone in strength and assertiveness. Usnavi lets her know that there are other options, that she can be tender and sweet sometimes and he'll never think less of her for it.

 

"I love you," she sighs.

 

"I love you," he replies, always.

 

It's a different time running here, in this bed before the break of dawn, a different rhythm. Usnavi's hand between her legs and the way he drives himself into her with all the tenderness and the love in the world, Vanessa wonders how she was ever scared of indulging in this, in him. She used to think that opening that door would change everything for the worse, would make her lose it all, but in truth, she had everything to gain. Grabbing Usnavi tight, rocking her body into his, her heart feels full in a way it never used to be.

 

"Go it," she whispers against his lips, prompting other kisses. As a joke, she adds, "We don't have all night."

 

"Yes we do," he whispers back, but he does as told nonetheless.

 

He speeds up, not without making sure he helps her get off first, lips at her breasts, fingers rolling against her clit in a motion well rehearsed. She plays it selfish, for once, lets him find his own pleasure as he also gives her hers. The climax is much like the rest of the encounter, much like Usnavi, soft and warm and pleasurable. Vanessa arches herself into Usnavi's embrace, basks in the pleasure while it lasts, and falls back against the pillows heavily with a sigh.

 

"Alright," she shimmies out of the touch of his fingers, sated. "Alright."

 

She looks into his eyes, twirling a curl of hair around her finger at the back of his neck, letting him have the rest of it. He smiles at her and she feels even prettier than before. A few thrusts and he's done for as well, falling back on her almost too heavy. She likes the weight, featherweight as he is.

 

"Mmh," he says sleepily. "That was nice."

 

Her fingers tap a random lazy pattern against his neck. His breath, heaving at first, falls down to a quiet humming and he could almost look asleep if she didn't know him better.

 

"Baby?" She asks, her tapping more focused, just short of poking him. "We're not sleeping like this."

 

He breathes in, breathes her in deeply, nuzzling into her hair, her sweaty neck, and nods. Lazily, reluctantly, he rolls off, pulling out of her and she stretches her entire body. This may be the most comfortable she's ever felt. Or it would be if, just as she was about to pull Usnavi into her embrace, he didn't jump off the bed. Her arm falls limp against the pillows and she groans when she hears the sound of running water in the bathroom.

 

"Usnavi?"

 

Some more water running at the sink and she wonders if he heard her.

 

"I'm so tired," she whimpers a tad louder. "I'm not showering now."

 

"I'm not showering neither," he replies. "Just…"

 

Usnavi's head pops in the doorframe and a sliver of bright artificial light blinds Vanessa, only for her to get a towel thrown her way and she only has time to blink.

 

"Sorry!" He blurts out as soon as he sees the towel landed straight in her face − a blessing against the evils of the bathroom light. "Sorry, it's just you always say you hate it when it gets cru…"

 

"I know how it gets," she hastily replies. Grabbing the towel from her face, she supposes cleaning up might be a good idea. A very Usnavi idea, in any case. "How glamorous…"

 

"Sorry…"

 

The water stops and another moment passes, her damsel of a boyfriend leaving her to handle her return to dignity all on her own as if he wasn't the very one responsible for it in the first place. She throws the towel back on the floor after she's done, where he picks it up, never able to put up with dirty laundry laying around. In a way, this is how they are as well ; raising their standards together rather than him dropping to hers. Still, even if she doesn't mind being a bit neater than a minute ago, she is grateful when Usnavi slides back into bed.

 

"Here," she says, half asleep already as she holds up her arms. "To me."

 

Usnavi takes the embrace she offers, his head against her boobs and Vanessa gets to play with his sweaty hair. A kiss against her chest, a squeeze at the hip, and she feels him closing his eyes as well.

 

"Great night all around, huh?"

 

Usnavi nods, his tickling beard forcing a breathless silent laugh out of her.

 

"The best," he replies. "Always, with you."

 

"Hush," she says, pressing a kiss on his hair. "People are gonna think you have a crush on me."

 

She expects a reply that never comes and it's not long before she realizes he has fallen asleep. And she thinks she might as well come home to him in her dreams as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written nearly enough the past few months. The truth is I had lost the motivation to get myself to write. I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, PLEASE leave a comment, I beg.


End file.
